My Lord My King
by buslimpan
Summary: A war is at hand and a soldier returns from the battlefiled to report to the king. : FrostCup/HiJack. :
1. FrostCup

**AN: I have to say that I have two "sides" of this. One HiJack and one FrostCup. They are almost identical, there are just a few changes between them. But I'm going to upload both of them because there will be a kind of plot twist if you read both chapters.**

**This is the FrostCup side.**

* * *

"My lord!" The door slammed open and a soldier quickly walked in. His clothes were in different shades of green and easy to move in. He wore brown leather armor and a sword was strapped on his back. He had a pair of goggles around his neck and his wind blown auburn hair stood in every direction.

"My king." The soldier knelt before the king on his throne. The king were dressed simply but yet elegant. The colors of his clothes were had for the most part different shades of blue and black details. He had forearm plates and leg plates of black metal on him. He had a silver crown on his white hair that stood out from the rest of the colors of the king's attire. The king leaned back in his throne and watched the soldier with icy blue eyes.

"**Tell me the news.**" The soldier looked up at the king with forest green eyes.

"My lord. Our plan to trick the enemy troupes that they are winning ground have succeeded. They are getting bolder and are walking straight into our trap. We'll soon be able to make our move." The king narrowed his eyes as he searched the soldier's eyes.

"**But?**" The soldier seemed to hesitate a bit but he didn't dare to look away from the king's gaze.

"We failed in killing the general." The king's eyes grew cold and he slowly rose up from his seat. The soldier looked down at the ground again but didn't move a muscle.

"**Failed? You failed _Navigator_?**" The king stopped in front of the soldier and gazed down at the kneeling man.

"**Tell me Navigator. Who is responsible for the failure of killing the general?**" The soldier swallowed down the lump in his throat so he would not falter in his speech.

"My king. I will take full responsibility for the failure." The king looked coldly at the soldier before he turned his back to the guard and walked back to his throne. The soldier looked up and rose up slightly panicked.

"My lord! Please don't hurt my men! They did nothing wrong!" The soldier took a step forward in an attempt to put power behind his words but the king seemed unfazed as he sat down on his throne again.

"**Those who were a part of the operation will receive a punishment for the failure.**"

"No! My king! I said I will take full responsibility!" The king looked at the soldier and the soldier fell silent. The king motioned the soldier to come up to him. The soldier did as he was silently told and when he was in front of the king, the king took his chin and gently forced the soldier to lean down so they were face to face. Forest green met icy blue as the king smirked.

"**That's why you will receive the hardest punishment.**" A whisper was what left the king's lips and the soldier could feel the hot breath on his lips. Their faces were close, their foreheads and noses almost touching. The soldier felt a shiver down his spine.

"My lord?" Neither of the two spoke louder than a whisper but they both could hear each other loud and clear. The king leaned forward to the side, so he could whisper in the soldier's ear.

"**Ten lashes for every person you protect.**" The king let go of the soldier's chin and the soldier straightened up.

"**Five people in the operation. That will be fifty lashes. Still care to take responsibility?**" The king smirked as the soldier moistened his lips.

"Yes my king. I take responsibility." The soldier didn't move from his position.

"**Very well. I will make sure that you get you punishment immediately. You are dismissed.**" The soldier backed away a few steps before he bowed to the king and began to walk away.

"**And Navigator?**" The soldier stopped and turned back to the king.

"**I will expect you in my chamber when you are finished.**" The king smirked as a blush worked over the soldier's cheeks.

"Y-yes my lord!" The soldier made a quick bow before he hurriedly walked out of the throne room. The king chuckled as the door closed and he put his hands together in a thoughtful manner. The king grinned at the thought of what would happen at night.

"**This will be a fun night.**"


	2. HiJack

**AN: The HiJack side.**

* * *

"My king!" The door slammed open and a soldier walked in. His clothes were in different shades of blue but his cape held the darkest shade of blue to it. He wore a chest plate, forearm plates and leg plates that where all black. He held a black helmet under his right arm so his white hair stood out from his attire.

"My lord." The soldier knelt before the king on his throne. The king were dressed simply but yet elegant. The colors of his clothes were black, brown and different shades of green. He had a chest plate and forearm plates of leather on him. He had a golden crown on his auburn hair that fitted perfectly with the colors of the king's attire. The king leaned back in his throne and watched the soldier with forest green eyes.

"**Tell me the news.**" The soldier looked up at the king with icy blue eyes.

"My king. The enemy troupes have fallen back and won't be coming back soon. We have defended the border with minimal loss." The king narrowed his eyes as he searched the soldier's eyes.

"**But?**" The soldier seemed to hesitate a bit but he didn't dare to look away from the king's gaze.

"We failed in killing the navigator." The king's eyes grew cold and he slowly rose up from his seat. The soldier looked down at the ground again but didn't move a muscle.

"**Failed? You failed _General_?**" The king stopped in front of the soldier and gazed down at the kneeling man.

"**Tell me General. Who is responsible for the failure of killing the navigator?**" The soldier swallowed down the lump in his throat so he would not falter in his speech.

"My king. I will take full responsibility for the failure." The king looked coldly at the soldier before he turned his back to the soldier and walked back to his throne. The soldier looked up and rose up slightly panicked.

"My lord! Please don't hurt my men! They did nothing wrong!" The soldier took a step forward in an attempt to put power behind his words but the king seemed unfazed as he sat down on his throne again.

"**Those who were a part of the operation will receive a punishment for the failure.**"

"No! My king! I said I will take full responsibility!" The king looked at the soldier and the soldier fell silent. The king motioned the soldier to come up to him. The soldier did as he was silently told and when he was in front of the king, the king took his chin and gently forced him to lean down so they were face to face. Icy blue met forest green as the king smirked.

"**That's why you will receive the hardest punishment.**" A whisper was what left the king's lips and the soldier could feel the hot breath on his lips. Their faces were close, their foreheads and noses almost touching. The soldier felt a shiver down his spine.

"My lord?" Neither of the two spoke louder than a whisper but they both could hear each other loud and clear. The king leaned forward to the side, so he could whisper in the soldier's ear.

"**Ten lashes for every person you protect.**" The king let go of the soldier's chin and the soldier straightened up.

"**Ten people in the operation. That will be a hundred lashes. Still care to take responsibility?**" The king smirked as the soldier moistened his lips.

"Yes my king. I take responsibility." The soldier didn't move from his position.

"**Very well. I will make sure that you get you punishment immediately. You are dismissed.**" The soldier backed away a few steps before he bowed to the king and began to walk away.

"**And General?**" The soldier stopped and turned back to the king.

"**I will expect you in my chamber when you are finished.**" The king smirked as a blush worked over the soldier's cheeks.

"Y-yes my lord!" The soldier made a quick bow before he hurriedly walked out of the throne room. The king chuckled as the door closed and he put his hands together in a thoughtful manner. The king grinned at the thought of what would happen at night.

"**This will be an interesting night.**"

* * *

**AN: Aaaand here are the original version! Yes, I wrote the HiJack side before the FrostCup. Sorry for all the OOC x.x**

**So what do you think? Which side do you think will win? ;)**


End file.
